You are my destiny
by fullflipgurl
Summary: One Shot, Song Fic-Jai Ho, Naru/Hina, Shika/Tema, the double H! Humor and Hot! What happens when you have a waterfall and a beautiful girl right in front of you and you want to dance?...Who knew you can flirt and fight at the same time? Shikamaru does!


My poor attempt in writing about a song fic between ShikaTema and Naru Hina

My fave song for this whole month right now and probably next month.

So this is an M-for Mature things....Huh...yeah, I know.

My inspiration? Temari Killer Kunoichi, I was in love with her story.

XxXxXxXxxXx

**(Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)**

(Jai Ho) 

Hinata was dancing her heart out, to her movements the water follows so elegantly, the moonlight making the surrounding water around her shine, and she was so beautiful. Naruto gulped, he had no idea Hinata would be here, but then he was searching for the beautiful girl he'd seen many years ago in the same spot, the waterfall, he had scared her away.

"Hinata," He called silently, a whisper.

Hinata completely frozed and stared around her surrounding, her byakugan activating.

Naruto completely stepped out of his hiding place with his hands raised up and a gentle smile tugging on his lips. He was stepping forward, going to her. He slowly lifted up a hand and held it forward for her. She was as silent as she was many years before, she couldn't even breathe properly and she felt hot, was she blushing?

"The girl was you, You are the girl." Naruto said, Hinata had a hard time, she looked down and unconciously started fidgiting with her fingers yet again. "You always do that," Naruto spoke again, and this time his voice was louder and closer. Hinata stared up and Naruto was just a mere foot away from her, his eyes shining like the water they were standing on. He laid a hand on her cheek, "Are you hot?"

She mummbled a no, but god she was shivering.

**I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady  
Cuz steady is how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gon feel it. **

Temari was laughing merrily, once again she had locked Shikamaru into a fight, getting the lazy butt up. He hasn't change in a bit, she had thought, as she watched him standing there, staring up into the dark skies, and mummbling troublesome. Everytime she came to Konoha, it was he, she seeks for and they start with their argument, some say it's their sparks.

Temari smiled. Shikamaru frowned at her, the woman was still troublesome. He shouldn't even be having a sparring match with her, she is after all Gaara's sister. Also she was a liaison...oh troublesome. But he had to admit out of all the girls here, he enjoyed her company the most because it was a rare thing.

"You always make me work for it," Shikamaru said.

Temari blinked, she was confused and that's how he likes it.

"Your eyes are like fire, sometimes. They are overwhelming to look at, and so I look up into the sky and yet I see them again, so blue." Shikamaru spot a cloud and lifted his hand and closed it into a fist, as if he was trapping the cloud in.

"Almost, almost," He said.

"What are you going on about lazy?"

"Do you have a fever? I'll cool you down," he teased and he walked towards her and she started to walk towards him. Oh hell! He distracted her enough to capture him into his shadows. "Don't worry, we'll take it steady." He smiled, and Temari found his smile so heavy it made her heart ache.

**(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) **

Hinata released the breath she was holding as Naruto his free hand went on her back and pulled her closer. She was blushing furiously, she wanted to go down, down deep into the water, oh kami-sama, she never was taught about this! And they said ninja skills were all they need, they lied.

"You always act this way around me...Is it because you don't like me?" Naruto asked, the pain in his eyes evident and Hinata wanted to take it away, because it hurts her too.

"N-no. You..." She was still struggling to speak, she envied him for speaking so freely. "You made me...believe," She finally said. She looked away from his eyes, they were giving her shivers while his touch burns her. Her throat had gone dry.

Naruto leaned in closer, he always thought Hinata was weird. But she was also mysterious because she kept to herself. He felt her shivering again, was he frightening her? Maybe he was, so another dealt to him, he pulled away from her. He realized she still doesn't know the truth about him, he was a monster, he didn't want her to fear him.

Hinata glanced back at Naruto when he pulled away, she already missed the warmth he was sending, she wanted to reach for him. But it hurts, he already pulled away.

"I'll be going now, Hinata." He raised a hand as a farewell, but with an impulsed going through Hinata, she reached for the hand and when he looked at her with question in his eyes, all she could do was look back, their eyes were speaking to each other.

"Would you dance with me?" Naruto suddenly blurted. "Now...please." He was almost begging wasn't he? But Hinata's eyes were captivating, so innocent and pure, he wanted them always on him. He wanted to...he doesn't know. He wanted her close, as close as he could be with her.

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go. **

**Jai Ho**

(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh 

"You release me now!" Temari said, getting aggravated each second, or each step they take together, forcing her to get closer to him. "That was not fair, Nara."

_Oh, but how I want him close._

"In a real situation Temari, something horrible would have happened when you're never ready...or distracted...You could lose someone you love," Shikamaru replied. He stopped walking towards her, no, he did something else though. Something totally out of character.

"What..the hell are you doing!?" Temari asked furiously. She wanted him to stop, but he wasn't listening at all. But wait hold on, she wasn't doing what he was doing, he had let go of his control over her. A weakness? No, another tactic he was on. Another...suprising tactic that made her body hot.

"Just You and Me, nothing more, nothing less. It always will be that way," He said. Woo, he wondered if he was bluffing at all, but his body seem to have a mind of its own, as he took of his vest and was slowly taking off his top garments. But the word he'd spoken were not lies, though they felt foreign to him because he had never said them to her, even after the years of knowing the Suna girl...No, he smirked, Suna Woman, Temari. He admits he truly has a thing for her, maybe more than that. Maybe he has a death wish.

"Y-yeah" she stummered, oh hell no! "Please, like I want to see this," She rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her waist and making a disgusted face just to show more how she so didn't want to see. But she bit on her lip lightly as what revealed to her was a very pleasing sight. Shikamaru was not a flab guy. No, even when he's lazy, he was...his muscles were rippling as he moved again, towards her. She gulped. Fuck the pineapple lazy ass, Nara!

He laughed. She so loves him, whoa whoa. What!? What she meant was she loved his laugh...yeah that was it. Right?

He shrugged and then said, "Ah, I'm too lazy to take this anywhere...I give up."

It was along those lines...like what he said in the Chuunin Exam when they went against each other. That was when she was suprised and started admiring the lazy ninja. But he was quitting again, he wasn't finishing what he started. No, she won't let him this time.

Shikamaru almost fell backwards when Temari suddenly appeared very close to him and snaked her arms around his neck, a seductive smile on her, oh shit. She wasn't going to just let him get away now is she?

"You and Me, Nara, I won't lose." She whispered to his ears.

**I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.**

(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million. 

**(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh! **

Hinata eyes widened and then she nodded, and some how mists started to appear around them, almost enveloping them and putting them in a fantasy state, like a dream. She didn't pause though to wonder why it was appearing, she was just into this moment to ruin it, she was dancing with him. Their body working as one to create something beautiful. She wanted to speak those words now, but she was still afraid.

"Hinata," Naruto spoke her name. But didn't say anything after.

"Ano..?"

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips, it was bugging him since he was so close to her, and wanted her. Yes, he definitely wants her. She jumped back in suprise and Naruto was...well blushing now.

"Ah...oh, sorry, Hinata...I ah, wanted to...sorry." He bowed his head a couple of times, he wanted to curse at himself, he ruined the special moment. He ruined it, damn it all. He was so unlucky.

"N-no," She said, taking strength on the kiss Naruto had given her, "I loved it...I want...more." She said, they were both blushing now. Hinata put her hands on Naruto's cheeks and pulled him closer and kissed him. She was amazed at herself.

Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him as he licked on her lips causing her to open her mouth and he entered it with vigor, oh damn. She was sweet, she was very sweet to him, she was one in a million, his body seem to press closer to each other and...well they were out of breath too. But they couldn't stop, they were just too close, too hot and will keep it that way. She was his air, and he was hers.

They don't need to stop...

They don't want to stop...

**(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)**

Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho

I need you,  
Gonna make it,(Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!  


Shikamaru was under a spell, or maybe he wanted to think he was. At least then he could say he didn't know what he was doing so therefor cannot be held responsible for his action. But he knew what he was doing, knew what she was doing.

And he hope no one else knew what they were doing.

They were always fighting. That's their nature when they're together. Fighting or arguing, but when they started kissing, it was a new thing and no one will ever know why. They were gentle as they touch, they were needy though, they wanted to get closer. Temari was different when they were locked together and kissing. She was a giver, she was soft, she didn't mind him taking control, she was...also a woman. A woman Shikamaru loves. Shikamaru had already brought her top down, and was giving pecks around her necks, he was enjoying her skin. He wanted to show how much he loves her.

"Shikamaru," Temari breathed his name out, or moaned it, she wasn't sure and could careless.

"Hmm," Was the only reply he could give, he was busy loving her, every thing about her.

"I don't know who's losing," She said, he looked at her, and her reddened face and hazy eyes, oh geez, they were so dilated, needy of him. Even her nails were digging into his shoulder because she wanted him too much. "But...but...I need you...want you," She said, she closed her eyes after she said it, she waiting for his reply.

Shikamaru kissed her on the lips as his reply, and then waited for her to open her eyes.

"I love you, Temari."

"I love you too, Shikamaru."

They were together. Shikamaru and Temari.

_They were ready, ready to take on the world together. _

**(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!**

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!  
Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

A splashing sound and giggle and laughter came from the waterfall.

"Hinata!" It was Naruto's voice they were hearing, and from the sound of it, he was getting closer to them.

And then it was Hinata, slight shrieaking and then laughing.

"N-Naruto, put me down..." She said.

"But we're together now, Hinata. I don't want to let you go." He replied.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other, very confused and then together they started walking backwards away from the two people who will soon see them if they don't move fast enough.

Oh, hell it was too late.

"Heh," Naruto jumped some few feets in front of them, he was carrying Hinata, bridal way and they were wet, their clothes were dripping water on the ground. Hinata started to pull away from Naruto, trying to get on her feet now, but Naruto wouldn't let her, so she was reddening by the second.

"Yo, you guys are dating now, right? Last time I asked you guys said No and started insulting each other." Naruto said.

"What makes you think we are and won't insult each other?" Temari said.

"Ahh," Naruto looked at them and then shared a look with Hinata and went back to them. "Maybe 'cause...you guys are holding hands...Dead give away."

Oh shit. Wasn't it just true.

Temari blushed and looked away.

Shikamaru not wanting question towards him decided to attack the couple before him.

"What were you two doing by the waterfall? Swimming with clothes _on_?" His tone implied something else. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, though Naruto's jacket wasn't on him, it was on Hinata.

"They fell, they lost control of their chakra and fell," Temari said factly.

"Yeah, we were distracted." Naruto replied. "So we fell, ya know."

"At the same time." Shikamaru said.

"Together." Temari finished.

Naruto frowned seeing like the two were attacking _together. _

"Yeah, well what you two been doing? Bruising each other?" He spotted the reddening spots on their necks, hell those are not bruises and he knows.

"Ano...Temari...Shikamaru...what happened to your clothes..?" Hinata asked innocently. "It looks like you guys were attacked by a wild animal."

Temari and Shikamaru opened their mouth to say something but then closed their mouth figuring whatever their excuse would sound stupid. So they just nodded and mummbled,"Yeah, wild animal"

Hinata said them because she was worried, Naruto knew. Hinata had no idea what Shikamaru and Temari been upto. But hell, he laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Naruto." Hinata suddenly said.

Naruto stared into her eyes deeply,"I love you too, Hinata, you're my destiny."

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other feeling slightly akward since Naruto and Hinata were lost in their own world, seeming to forget that they were not alone.

Shikamaru shrugged and yawned, but he was still smiling.

"You and Me?" Temari asked waggling her eyebrows.

"It's destiny." Shikamaru replied and kissed her on the lips.

They might as well enjoy the night away.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Wow, I didn't know it was gonna be long and all...O.o

Damn, what you guys thing? Horrible? I know, sorry. I never tried a one-shot before, and never a song fic too...haha...oh wells. But I had my inspiration and my song.

I hope it wasn't horrible. X.x If it's horrible I apologize.


End file.
